


Sharp Objects

by Jack_Wilder



Category: The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Jonathan has a dangerous kink, Knifeplay, M/M, sword kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Jonathan finds that he liked when Ardeth held a lethal weapon to his throat.





	Sharp Objects

**Author's Note:**

> Italics – Past  
> Normal Font - Present
> 
> Y'all should know the drill by now: If you see any errors, POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.

_"You any good with that?" Ardeth asked, nodding to the rifle in Jonathan's hands._

_Jonathan smiled widely before boasting, "three times Fox and Hounds Grand Champion, I'll have you know." He looked down at the sword on Ardeth's hip, "you any good with that?"_

_Ardeth grasped, the hilt of the sword, "you'll know soon enough." In the blink of an eye, he had its sharp blade at Jonathan's vulnerable throat. "Because the only way to kill an Anubis warrior is by taking off its head."_

_Jonathan swallowed nervously and gave a small nod, "I'll remember that."_

_Ardeth removed the sword, a look of amusement on his face, as if saying 'you remember that.'_

_He was glad that it was night time, hopefully Ardeth's sharp eyes would miss how having a sword at Jonathan's neck had affected him._

* * *

 

Another world ending catastrophe averted and Jonathan was breathing easier. They had rescued Alex and resurrected his baby sister, not to mention he had what was possibly the world’s largest diamond in his possession, so as far as he was concerned all was bloody right with the world.

He and his family had spotted Ardeth on horseback atop a sand dune after Izzy had rescued them from the collapsing pyramid and he had invited them back to his tribe’s camp for a celebration.

Celebrations were still in high spirits back at the camp from which Jonathan had excused himself from about half an hour ago and now he sat some distance away, looking up at the stars and allowing the cool night air to wash over him.

“May I join you my friend?”

Jonathan turned to see Ardeth standing a few feet from him, he was dressed in clean black robes, his thick black hair was slightly blowing in the breeze and he still had his swords strapped to his waist.  Jonathan smiled brightly up at him and gestured to the space beside him.

“Please do.”

Ardeth sat beside him, close enough that their arms brushed each other’s. "Are you alright my friend?"

"I am. What about you?"

Ardeth smiled a tired smile, "tired, I am tired.”

“So, I would be right in my assumption that you took off the heads of many Anubis warriors.”

Ardeth’s chuckle was deep and dark and it did things to Jonathan that made him want to squirm where he sat.

His eyes dropped down to the swords at Ardeth’s waist. “May I see one of those,” he pointed to the swords, “up close.”

"By all means."

Ardeth removed one of his swords from his waist, handing it over to Jonathan who stood and held the sword with such expert ease, as if were an extension of his body that had the Medjai was impressed.

"You know your way around a sword." It was a stated fact, not a question.

"I grew up fencing." Jonathan explained, as he swung the sword a little, getting a feel of it, all the while aware of Ardeth’s dark gaze on him.

"Then let us spar." Ardeth rose with the grace of a panther.

Jonathan’s eyes snapped to him, "what are the stakes?"

Ardeth shrugged, unsheathing his other sword. “I am sure we can think of something.” His eyes watched Jonathan as he shrugged out of his jacket and took a fighting stance. “I won’t go easy on you my friend.”

Jonathan’s smile was razor sharp and his blue eyes sparkled like diamonds in the nearby fire light. “Neither will I.”

* * *

 

Looking at the English man, one would not think him capable of defending himself, yet here he was going toe to toe with a _Medjai Warrior._ However, Ardeth had no time to be impressed with his sparring partner as he dodged another swipe of a sharp blade. Jonathan had already caught him twice before, making slashes in his robes which he would have to mend later, whereas he caught Jonathan once on his arm and the English man had laughed it off.

They were both breathing hard, sweat soaking Jonathan’s formerly white shirt, making it transparent. His skin sparkled in the firelight and Ardeth had the sudden desire to taste it. That moment of distraction was his downfall.

Jonathan seeing that his sparring partner’s mind was elsewhere, moved in for the kill. He grabbed the hand Ardeth was using to hold his sword, twisted and when he dropped the sword, Jonathan kicked it away before bringing a leg behind one of Ardeth’s knee and knocking his legs from under him.

Jonathan watched as he fell onto his back, sand kicking up from the impact. He held the tip of the sword’s blade to Ardeth’s neck.

“I yield.” Ardeth breathed, his eyes looking from the sword to Jonathan’s victorious smirk. And something dark in him reared its head and he wanted to have _Jonathan_ yield to _him._ “I yield my lord.”

The smirk on Jonathan’s face fell slightly into confusion. “I beg your pardon.” His words tapered off when Ardeth, sleek as a panther rose to his knees heedless of the sword that was still held to his neck.

“You have bested me.” His dark eyes glittered in the firelight. “What do you wish to be your prize?”

Jonathan was at a loss for words, not sure what new game Ardeth was playing.

“Or do you wish for me to choose your prize my lord?” Ardeth’s dark voice was hypnotising. Seeing that the English man would not be answering any time soon, Ardeth took matters into his own hands. He rose to his feet and closed the short distance between them, relieving Jonathan of his borrowed sword.

“I am sure you will like your reward.” He whispered into Jonathan’s ear, feeling the shiver that ran through his body.

“Ummm, Ardeth what are –Ardeth!” Jonathan was scandalised to see the usually stoic Medjai Warrior sink to his knees before him.

Ardeth brought his hands up to grasp Jonathan’s slim waist, the smile on his face doing nothing to calm Jonathan’s heart rate. His hands slowly move to the front of Jonathan’s pants to caress the growing bulge.

The moan Jonathan released made Ardeth’s cock twitch. He quickly undid Jonathan’s pants, taking care to ease his hard throbbing cock from its confines and in a move that destroyed all preconceptions Jonathan had of the previously thought to be stoic warrior, Ardeth swallowed his cock until the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Holy bloody hell!” Jonathan cursed, one of his hands immediately fisting itself in Ardeth’s glorious head of hair while the other gripped the hand Ardeth had on his waist to keep him stable and upright.

Ardeth hummed, the vibrations sending a pleasurable tingle down Jonathan’s spine, who was trying his best to remain upright.

Jonathan was chanting Ardeth’s name as if he were worshipping at an altar. Ardeth meanwhile was doing is best to draw Jonathan’s soul out through his cock, not stopping until he tasted Jonathan’s salty come flooding his mouth. He swallowed and stood towering over a still swaying Jonathan who grabbed his robes to stay upright.

“Jonathan.” His name was a whisper on his tongue.

“Hmm?” Orgasmic dazed eyes looked up at him. “What?”

“That night, when I held my sword to your neck,” Ardeth reached up and slowly wrapped his hand around Jonathan’s vulnerable neck. “You had a rather _interesting_ reaction my friend.” The smirk on his face was dangerous and Jonathan felt himself drawn to it like a moth to an open flame.

“Yes, well,” Jonathan cleared his throat, “people have different reactions to dangerous situations.”

“And yours intrigued me. Should we continue this elsewhere, say my tent?”

Jonathan would have had to dead to turn down an offer like that.

Once back in the tent, Ardeth attacked Jonathan’s with a viciousness. He held the slender English man tight to his body as he plundered his mouth, tasting the whiskey that he had drank earlier at the celebration and Jonathan could only hold on tight for the ride.

Ardeth stripped Jonathan of his clothes and only when he was fully naked, standing in the middle of his tent did Ardeth began removing his own clothes.

Jonathan knew he had hit the fucking jackpot as he watched the warrior before him disrobe, revealing beautiful golden skin with tribal markings here and there and his mouth watered.

Once they were both naked Ardeth dragged Jonathan back into his personal space, both men groaning when their heated flesh and hard cocks brushed against each other’s. Ardeth gently laid Jonathan down among the pillows and blankets which made up his bed, covering Jonathan’s body with his broader one.

Ardeth plied kisses to Jonathan’s forehead, cheeks down his jaw to his neck where he made his marks. His lips blazed a trail down his chest where he sucked on Jonathan’s nipples making the man’s back arch in sweet pleasure.

Sitting back on his haunches between Jonathan’s spread legs, Ardeth admired his handy work.

Jonathan caught his eye and smiled cheekily, “see something you like warrior?”

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Ardeth reached out for something to the side and Jonathan only saw the glint of metal before he felt something at his neck again. “I suggest you hold very still as I prepare you Jonathan.”

Jonathan released a laugh, high on endorphins. “I am at your mercy.”

“And I very much like it.” Ardeth said as he placed an oiled finger at Jonathan’s puckered hole and slowly pushed in, watching as Jonathan’s eyes closed in a bit of pleasure and pain. “Have you done this before?”

“With another person no, but I can see that you know exactly what you are doing.” Jonathan’s breath hitched when Ardeth added another finger, slowly stretching Jonathan while expertly holding a dagger this time to his vulnerable neck.

“There is no discrimination among my people.” Ardeth explained.

“Thank God for that.”

Satisfied that Jonathan was ready for him, Ardeth slicked his hard, aching cock and lined himself up with Jonathan, smiling gently when he spread his legs even more, baring himself to the dark eyes devouring him.

With an aim that was true, Ardeth pushed his way into Jonathan, both men groaning. Jonathan from a bit of pain that was soon overcome by pleasure and Ardeth who was enveloped in a sweet velvet heat. Slowly he began moving, pulling out and pushing back in, watching with dark lidded eyes as pleasure was explicitly expressed on Jonathan’s face, sounds of pleasure escaping his mouth only succeeding in turning on Ardeth even more.

“Hey, good fellow,” his voice was husky, drunk with sex, “how about you lose the blade and get down here.”

Not having to be told twice, Ardeth threw the dagger away, dimly aware that it was now embedded in one of the wooden poles holding up the tent before he was dragged down to lay fully on top of Jonathan’s lewd body, who wrapped his legs and arms around him.

Feeling Jonathan clench around his cock, Ardeth knew they were both close and doubled his efforts, with one hand wrapped around Jonathan’s back, the other grasped his hip holding him tightly as he worked them both over the edge of a steep but welcomed cliff.

Ardeth had a very distant thought, thanking Allah that his tent was some distance away from the rest as a scream of pleasure tore its way out of Jonathan’s throat as his nails clawed at Ardeth’s back, who in turn bit down on Jonathan’s shoulder leaving yet another mark. They laid there, breathing hard as they came down from the pleasurable high.

Ardeth rolled off Jonathan and pulled him into his side, something Jonathan had no problem with as he threw an arm over Ardeth’s muscled chest, deciding to be a tease and trace circles around his nipples.

“That was amazing my friend.”

“That it was.” Jonathan eased up a little to drop a kiss on Ardeth’s lips, before laying back down. “Sleep now though.”

“I can’t argue with that.” Ardeth agreed.

However, just as he was about to fall asleep Jonathan remembered something.

“Your swords. We left them outside Ardeth.”

Ardeth chuckled sleepily. “Why do you think I used a dagger instead?”

 

 


End file.
